


Our Little Piece Of Affinity

by Night_Hawk94



Series: Affinity Series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betty and Jughead are married, Betty has a secret, Coda, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Its Jughead’s Birthday, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Hawk94/pseuds/Night_Hawk94
Summary: *Set three years later*Now married and happier than ever, Jughead prepares for Betty’s return home after being away on a book tour  for her first ever published novel.After weeks of separation he can’t wait to see her again - completely ignorant and unaware of the little surprise she has planned for him ....





	Our Little Piece Of Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> The coda for Our Great Affinity is finally here!! I hope you all enjoy this little addition to the story!! Xx  
> Note: Our Great Affinity should be read first ... 
> 
> P.S please forgive me for any mistakes!

~•~”I miss your voice because it is a symphony; your scent because it is a treasure; your smile because it is a jewel; your hug because it is a masterpiece; and your kiss because it is a miracle.”- Matshona Dhliwayo.~•~

Jughead sighed and stared at the boxes of freshly delivered books, trying and failing to find an iota of enthusiasm to finish setting them up on The Paperback’s main display table. It was either this or he would have to sit behind the stores counter, trying to find the inspiration to finish writing his latest freelance article which would undoubtedly prove to be challenging as well. 

Either way he needed to be distracted. Desperately. He needed to avoid staring at the clock on the wall. To stop himself from watching the hands slowly tick closer and closer to five o’clock. Until his shift ended.  
In a moment of weakness he glanced at it and frowned when he saw that it was only noon which basically meant that he still had to wade through another five (or technically six) hours without her. 

Just another six hours until he finally got to see her again. He could make that especially after what he had been through recently. 

When Betty first mentioned that she would have to go on a two month long book tour for her first novel, he had been so proud and happy for her that he hadn’t considered how difficult being away from her for eight solid weeks was actually going to be. The first two had been easy. Working at the Paperback and as a freelance journalist had kept him busy. He went to Macy’s and sometimes had drinks with Kevin and Moose at Declan’s. He hardly thought about how empty their apartment was when he was at home and survived through the texts they sent each other or the phone calls and FaceTiming sessions they had. 

Naturally, he thought the next two weeks would be the same and they mostly were, except he started to notice some things. Small things, but not small enough for him to ignore or overlook, like how her side of the bed was empty or how The Paperback was unnervingly quiet during the slow periods of the day when they usually kept each other company. He went to Macy’s, but got his usual coffee to go instead and he found himself turning down drinks at Declan’s. If he didn’t have the opportunity to call or text Betty every day he probably would’ve avoided the apartment a lot more. 

The past month however had been nothing short of unbearable. To the point where Jughead couldn’t be the apartment for more than an hour unless he was sleeping. Work was a distraction, but only a temporary one and he often found that no amount of diversion could stop him from feeling the longing ache that had taken up residence in his heart. He didn’t have drinks at Declan’s and took to having his cup of morning coffee at home rather than at Macy’s. He even got to a point where he spent a few nights at Kevin and Moose’s place just to get a moments peace and on other nights when he couldn’t sleep he went to a 24 hour diner and buried himself in writing his novel. 

Any Literary Hero book club meetings were avoided altogether. 

Jughead knew that his behavior was a little over the top and over dramatic, but not seeing her at Declan’s or at Macy’s, or not seeing her perched on the stool behind the Paperback’s counter with her nose buried in a book, or not waking up to her tucked into his side in the morning or falling asleep to her soft touches and kisses at night made the whole experience different and was a hard adjustment to try and adapt too. 

Maybe next time he’ll take her up on the offer to go with her, because he missed her - he missed his wife desperately. 

His wife. 

Jughead smiled at the thought and dropped his eyes to silver ring that adorned his left hand, ring finger now - a permanent and physical reminder that for the past three years he had been married to the most amazing woman he had ever met. He traced the band with his finger, thinking that it all seemed so surreal until the memories came flooding back, reminding him of how wrong he was. 

In all honesty he could only remember certain details of his wedding day, because he had been so nervous that he hardly had any inkling to take in his surroundings and because as soon as he saw her, everything else was lost to him. 

He remembered that it was a small close-friends-and-family kind of ceremony, that they got married late in the Spring and that the actual ceremony had taken place on the same beach he had taken her to when she needed a much needed distraction from her family problems at one point. He also remembered that it was her idea to have it there. 

He remembered that Betty looked stunning, an ethereal vision in white and that he was so overwhelmed and completely enamored by the sight of her that Archie had to give him a little nudge when it was his turn to speak. He remembered the way she kept her eyes on him the whole time, the bright smile that graced her lips, the way she kissed him when they were finally pronounced man and wife and the sound of her laughing when everyone started to cheer for them. 

He remembered her saying during her vows that the moment she actually started to fall in love with him was when he recognized the quote from Captain Corelli’s Mandolin and he remembered how he had to stop himself from kissing her right there and then. He remembered the way she smelled - like vanilla and lavender - when they danced together and he remembered the sound of her voice when she whispered how much she loved him later on that evening when they were all alone. 

Jughead stopped himself then and reluctantly pushed the memories aside, realising that none of this was actually helping with his situation. He heaved out a despondent sigh and carried on with his work, counting every minute until he could see her again. 

By the time four o’clock came around Jughead was in the storeroom, reorganizing it for the third time that week when he heard a familiar chime ring through the store. Normally he would’ve gotten up immediately, shown his face and maybe offered his help if it looked like it was needed, but this time he didn’t - lacking the motivation to. In fact, all he wanted rwas for this god damn shift to end. 

“I suppose I should go ...” Jughead mumbled a beat later, pushing the last box into place with another heavy sigh. He was about to stand up when he felt someone’s hand on his back and jumped, whacking his head into one of the shelves above him. 

“Oh my god, Juggie ... I’m - I’m so sorry.” 

With his jaw clenched and his eyes shut, Jughead was still rubbing the spot on his head when he felt the hand softly stroking over his back again and finally registered the other presence in the room with him. The very one he’d been deprived of for two months now. 

“Juggie,” he heard Betty say again, clearly trying not to giggle, “I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, come let me see.” he felt her hand caress his cheek then and slowly opened his eyes, his heart practically stuttering in his chest when he saw his wife standing in front of him, green eyed and smiling and looking just as beautiful as the first day he saw her. 

“You okay?” she asked softly. Apologetically. She removed his beanie and smoothed her hand through his hair, rubbing the tender spot gently. 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Jughead said, chuckling lightly as well. He recovered remarkably quickly then and slipped his arms around her at once, pulling her in for a long and massive hug, “What are you doing here though? I wasn’t expecting you until six.” 

“Well I wanted to surprise you,” Betty said with a giggle, hugging him back just as eagerly, “Obviously I didn’t plan on you whacking your head on that shelf again when I did.” 

Jughead grinned, remembering the very moment when everything changed between them years ago in this very spot. He pulled back then, just enough so that he could lean in again and kiss her, easily swallowing her hum of approval when he inevitably deepened the action. 

“I missed you so much, Betts.” he breathed, succumbing to her all over again when Betty looped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back down to hers, kissing him again but with a little more intent this time. She pressed herself up against him and Jughead groaned deeply into her mouth when their tongues met and her fingers slipped into his hair, tugging on the strands lightly. 

God, he’d missed her so much and it was pretty clear that she had missed him just as much as well, both of them relishing in exhilarating moment now. Jughead didn’t hesitate. He wanted was to lose himself in her. In her taste and touch forever. To give in to the overwhelming need he had slowly building in the pit of his stomach. 

Moving quickly and without breaking the kiss, Jughead gripped her thighs and hoisted her up, stepping forward until he had Betty pressed up against the nearest row of shelves in the store room, an intoxicating mix of pure heat and desire surging right through him when she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands down the length of his torso, reaching for his belt buckle. 

Normally he wouldn’t even consider stopping at this point - too caught up in everything that was purely her to even think about it - but a nagging thought in the back of his mind suddenly reminded him that they were still in The Paperback and had a very real chance of being caught by a customer. 

“Betts,” Jughead began, groaning softly against her neck when her fingers dipped into his boxers and ran over his hardened length ever so slightly. He cursed under his breath and shivered with raw anticipation, desperate not to stop now even though he knew that carrying on was probably not be the best idea right now. “May-maybe we should go home.” he added breathlessly. 

“Hmm, I don’t think I can wait that long to be honest,” Betty murmured, smiling against his ear, “I missed my husband way to much.” 

Jughead pulled back then, giving her an amused look, “And what if we get caught?” 

“I don’t recall you being worried about that a few years ago.” Betty teased playfully, reminding him of the time when customers almost caught them having sex in the actual store. 

He grinned and shrugged lightly. “What can I say, I was young and reckless once.” 

“And you’re not anymore?” Betty smirked and when she raised her eyebrows at him challengingly, Jughead held her gaze, his fingers digging into her hips a little more. 

He knew exactly what she was doing. He knew that she was teasing him, trying to goad a reaction out of him and he knew that he was completely powerless to stop himself from giving in. So he didn’t, moving so swiftly that Betty barely had a chance to catch her breath before he settled his mouth over hers and stole it all over again. 

‘Screw the customers’ he thought a little recklessly as he popped a few buttons on her blouse and got even closer, pressing his arousal against her aching center when he pulled the shirt aside and yanked her bra cup down, covering one of her breasts with his mouth as soon as he got the chance. Betty gasped at the feeling and her head fell back against the shelves as a result, a breathless moan escaping into the air around them when he swirled his tongue around her nipple. 

“Juggie ...” she whimpered almost desperately, hastily pushing his jeans and boxers off his hips. Her need just as sudden and just as great as his. 

“Did you miss me, Betts?” Jughead asked heatedly, getting his answer seconds later when he hiked her skirt up and slipped his fingers into her panties, already feeling how wet she was. 

“Y-yes ...” Betty breathed, answering him anyway. Her grip on his shoulders tightened then as she tried to steady herself and Jughead smirked against her neck, brushing his fingers over her clit lightly. 

“How much?” he asked in a husky tone, her breath hitching in her throat when he slipped a finger into her. 

Overwhelmed, Betty tried to stifle a moan and titled her head to the side almost immediately, giving him better access when he moved his finger slowly and started to kiss her neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking at her skin until a faint mark appeared there. 

“Too ...” she gasped and swallowed thickly, “Too much to wait any longer.” 

That was all Jughead needed to hear really, to stop depriving themselves of each other for a second longer, and he reveled in the sound that trickled from Betty’s throat when he moved and finally pushed inside her, slowly. Inch by inch until he was completely buried inside her warmth. Her soft and almost breathless sigh telling him that he was filling and stretching her in the best way possible. 

“You feel so incredible, baby.” Jughead groaned, shuddering at the feeling as well. It was pure bliss. 

It always was. Even after years of being together their spark and the same connection that had brought them together once was still very much alive. They still craved each other deeply. Reached for each other in the middle of the night for no other reason then to express the love they clearly felt all the time. And it was moments like these that Jughead always cherished, amongst all the others that passed between them. 

“I love you, Jug ... so much.” Betty whispered, repeating the words against his ear over and over again while he rocked his hips into hers, her body arching into his touch when he reached up and palmed her breast. Jughead settled his mouth over hers again and kissed her soundly, sliding his tongue into her mouth as soon as she gave him the chance. Minutes felt like hours after that. Every moan or gust of air expelled, every caress, every kiss and every movement they made churned the heat inside them, driving them forward and closer to release until they were almost there, dancing on the fringe. 

“Juggie I ... I can’t -“ Betty began, her breathing starting to shallow. 

“Just wait ... wait for me, Betts.” Jughead pleaded with an almost strangled gasp, picking up the pace when he felt her walls starting to flutter and tighten around him. 

When they fell apart minutes later and within a few seconds of each other, chests heaving and their bodies trembling and damp with sweat now, Betty closed her eyes and collapsed forward, holding onto to Jughead while she stroked her hand over his back and pressed featherlight kisses to his shoulder, letting him recovered as well. 

“Best. Welcome. Ever ....” she separated each word with a brief pause and giggled breathlessly when Jughead grunted against her neck and laughed in much the same manner. Like her, he smiled lazily then and kissed the skin beneath her ear, tightening his arms around her like he was afraid she would disappear if he didn’t. 

“Oh, we’re nowhere close to done. Just wait until we get home ...” he said gruffly, moving his lips back up to hers so that he could give her another slow, tongue filled kissed. One filled with love and a promise of things to come. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Juggie.” Betty mumbled against his lips when the kiss inevitably ended, wasting no time capturing his mouth with hers again seconds later. 

With sated and happy smiles on their faces, they straightened themselves out and left the storeroom a short while later, a little relieved when they didn’t see any customers wandering around the store like Jughead feared there would be. They packed away the display tables together and closed up The Paperback for the evening after that, ready to head home after a long, but happy day. 

It was only when Jughead locked up the store that he saw the reason why they hadn’t been disturbed at all. He smirked then, looking between the handwritten “Back in Half An Hour” sign Betty had obviously taped to door when she arrived earlier and her, thinking that this was just one of the many reasons why she was the love of his life. 

 

~~~

 

~•~”When I looked up at the stars, I saw us. You were the stars and I was the dark sky behind you.”

“Without dark sky you couldn’t see the stars”

“I knew I was useful” he says. 

“You’re essential.”- Jenn Bennett.~•~

 

Early mornings were still his favourite time of day. 

He loved them because they were slow and calm and the closest thing to perfect he had ever come across and, naturally, they were even better when he woke up to his beautiful wife pressing soft kisses along the length of his back - a common and beloved occurrence. 

“Mmm, good morning Mrs Jones.” Jughead mumbled into his pillow, smiling brightly seconds later when he felt Betty settle herself on top of him and cuddle into his back. Memories from last night filtered into his mind then and he sighed, reliving each one from the moment they ate pizza on the couch, to the movie they watched to the final moments they’d spent making love again and then again. Making up for lost time. 

“Good morning Mr Jones.” she said happily and with what he could tell as a smile of her own, “Did you sleep well?” 

“Like the dead ... I haven’t slept this well in a while to be honest,” Jughead sighed and rolled onto his back then, frowning slightly when he saw the guilty look in Betty’s eyes instead of the happy smile he’d been expecting, “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, reaching out to caress her cheek gently. 

“Nothing, I just ... well, I feel kind of bad, I guess. I knew it was hard for you, because it was just as hard for me as well, but if I’d known that going away on this book tour would be so trying for either of us, I never would’ve -“ 

“Hey,” Jughead said immediately, bringing both of his hands up to cup her face, his thumbs gently stroking over her cheeks, “Don’t do that, Betts, please don’t. I’m so incredibly proud of you and your success and you should be too. I know that all of this, that publishing a book has always been your ultimate dream. So if I need to spend a couple of months away from you sometimes just to keep that alive, then I will .. without question, okay?” 

It took a moment, but Betty eventually nodded and Jughead visibly relaxed when she gave him a genuine smile and leaned down, pressing her soft lips to his again and then again, each kiss a little more deep and passionate than the last. He slipped his arms around her waist then and held her close, enjoying the a familiar wave of warmth that formed and swirled around in his chest. 

He meant every single word. 

Since the day he finished reading her personal notebook all those months ago after she gave it to him as a gift, Jughead had done nothing but praise her writing abilities and when she finally agreed to his idea to show her notebook and several other stories she had written and tucked away over the years to a publisher he’d met through his freelance work, he’d been so ridiculously happy and proud of her, especially because it was her decision and hers alone. 

He stood by her side every step of the way after that, helping her compile the book whenever she asked for his help and encouraging her not to give up on late nights or early mornings when she was clearly exhausted, but couldn’t relax or sleep because she was starting to doubt it’s potential success. After months of preparation and worrying though, Betty’s first novel: The Daybook of My Life was published and despite the initial, but realistic doubts they both had, the book was success thanks to a huge plethora of positive reviews and a few well organized interviews that helped spread the word. Sure it was nothing close to J.K Rowling’s level of fame and success, but it was definitely enough for a new author. Enough for her to have a few book signings and land a local book tour around the country. 

Jughead loved every second of it. He loved watching her dream become a reality and he usually found himself laughing, but still appreciating it whenever she promised him that his time was coming very, very soon. That she would make sure of it. 

He took her word for it, confident that she was right and he honestly didn’t mind how long it took. He had waited his whole life to publish something. He could wait a little longer. 

“Uh, earth to Jughead!” Betty said with a laugh, pulling him from his thoughts immediately, “Where’d you go?” she asked when he refocused his eyes and looked at her properly again.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about all those late nights we spent working on your book.” he said, giving her a soft and apologetic look. He reached for her then and a crooked smile formed on his lips when she moved closer and settled herself on top of him, her hand reaching up to brush the unruly strands of hair off his forehead like she always did.

“You mean all the nights when you had to stop me from freaking out, because I kept doubting my writing capabilities.” Betty said with a sheepish smile. 

“You had every right to be nervous, you know?” Jughead reminded her gently, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah I know,” Betty sighed, “But I feel kind of silly now, especially because you always told me that everything would be okay.” 

“Yeah well I was just trying to be positive,” Jughead admitted honestly, “Even if things didn’t work out I would’ve found a way to make it okay.” 

“I know,” Betty said quietly biting down on her lip, her green eyes soft and filled with so much love and appreciation that she didn’t need to saying anything else. She kissed him then and sighed against his lips when he smoothed his hands under the t-shirt she wore, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “But enough about me, because today is all about you ... Birthday boy.” she said playfully and with a smile. 

“Ugh, Betts ...” Jughead began with a sigh, barely getting another word out before she pecked his lips quickly and hopped off the bed, telling him to stay put until she came back. He sat up straight then and leaned back against the bed frame with a soft sigh, not bothering to fight the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips now. 

It was no secret that his birthday was something he always avoided if he could. Thanks to his mother leaving and his dad being the leader of a ruthless gang, he barely celebrated his birthday in the past and on the rare occasion that he did, it usually didn’t end on a particularly good note thanks to his parents. For obvious reasons Jughead stopped celebrating it altogether when he eventually joined The Serpents and the most he would allow from his sister; Jellybean was a ‘Happy Birthday’, a hug and a cupcake with a single candle in it, much to her annoyance. 

Of course, all of this happened before he met Betty, and for no other reason then the fact that he loved her and wanted her to be happy, Jughead agreed to let celebrating his birthday become a ‘thing’ again, as long as it remained small, low key and understated. 

So far she hadn’t let him down once, something he greatly appreciated. 

When Betty came back a short while later holding a vanilla cupcake with a lone burning candle in it, he couldn’t help but laugh warmly at the sight. She really was something to behold with just his t-shirt on, her blonde hair loose and a little messy, and all he could think about was that if she his gift his birthday would be worthwhile every time. 

“Jellybean said I should do this, seeing as she can’t this year.” Betty explained as she climbed onto the bed and sat down, crossed legged, beside him, “Happy birthday, Juggie.” 

Jughead rolled his eyes and smiled as he took the cake from her, fully aware that this was the kind of tradition his little sister (who was currently away, attending her second year of college studying Journalism) would always keep up no matter what. Despite the less then mild aversion he had to celebrating his birthday, he was a little sad that he wouldn’t see Jellybean today, but he knew that his sister would definitely make it up to him when they saw each other again. 

“Thanks baby,” Jughead said softly. He blew out the candle and grinned broadly when Betty moved closer and kissed his cheek, beaming from ear to ear as well. 

He took a bite out of the cupcake next, letting Betty have a piece as well before he leaned over to kiss her forehead first and then her lips. She tasted sweet. Like homemade vanilla icing and he was addicted to flavor immediately, going back for more and then a little more. 

“I also got you this.” Betty said, reaching behind her to grab something off the floor. 

“Betts,” Jughead chided playfully, “I thought we said ‘no gifts’ remember?” 

“I’m pretty sure you said that and that I strongly disagreed with you when you did,” Betty threw back in much the same manner, practically forcing the leather messenger bag into his hands when she produced it, and for the second time that morning Jughead rolled his eyes, giving her another long, love filled kiss as a silent ‘thank you for everything’. 

“Of course, this is only your first gift.” Betty added, smirking when the kiss broke. 

“And I suppose the second gift will be a surprise?” Jughead guessed. Even though they both knew that he didn’t exactly like surprises, Betty wasn’t against them, especially when the situation seemed appropriate for one. 

“Well it wouldn’t be a birthday without a little surprise thrown in somewhere and I promise that apart from this and going to Kevin and Moose tonight we won’t do anything else today unless you want to do it.” 

There was something about the way she looked at him then. Something in her gorgeous green eyes that made Jughead think that the surprise, whatever it was, was pretty big and while he had an overwhelming urge to try and coax it out of her now, he resisted, deciding instead to let her have her moment. 

They ate the rest of the cupcake in bed together before they got up and headed to the kitchen, still wearing their pajamas, to make something for breakfast, something they always tried to do together even on really busy days. They ate their breakfast in the morning sunlight and after a long and rather steamy shower, they spent the day wandering around Central Park, taking pictures and just enjoying each other’s company. Of course, Jughead did try to get Betty to reveal what the big surprise she had for him later was, but his attempts fell on deaf ears. 

Like so many times before they ended up in a cozy booth at Macy’s, sharing a slice of cake and reviewing the photos they’d taken during their latest adventure around the city. Thanks to Jughead and few a vital pointers given to her by Jellybean awhile back, Betty was actually getting really good and like time they decided to frame a picture they had taken together during the winter when they first started dating, they often found themselves agreeing to frame a few more for their apartment. 

Today, Betty decided that the side profile she had taken of him sitting on a bench without him realising, should be the next photo they get framed. 

“It seems fitting seeing as it’s your birthday, Juggie.” she said when he seemed a little uncertain, placing a quick kiss on his cheek to reassure him, “It would look really great in black and white actually, what do you think?”

“Sounds good, Betts.” Jughead said quietly as he slipped his arm around her waist a little more, pulling her closer to him while she fiddled around with some settings on the camera. He kissed the side of her head then and made a few minor suggestions, which she took. 

“Oh by the way, Archie and Veronica wished you a happy birthday earlier.” she said while she scrolled through the rest of the photos. 

“Oh yeah? How are they?” 

“Good as usual, Ronnie says they might come and visit again next month.” 

Jughead smiled and nodded at that, glad to hear that his two friends were still insanely happy together in LA. Sure it had taken them a little while to adjust to everything and they visited often or as much as they possibly could, but whenever Betty and Jughead saw them these days, Veronica always insisted that she was born for Los Angeles while Archie simply said that he was born to be wherever his girlfriend was.

“Well did I mention that your mom wished me a happy birthday earlier as well?” Jughead asked, grinning when Betty turned to look at him, clearly shocked. 

“Are you a serious?” 

“Dead serious, I think she’s finally starting to like me.” he said with a chuckle, making Betty giggle in return. He was about to make another joke about Alice Cooper and her sudden approval of him, when Betty wrapped her arms around his middle and snuggled into his side, kissing his neck softly. 

He immediately forgot what he was going to say. 

“Well she actually does like you. A lot.” Betty whispered softly, “She told me so the last time we saw her and dad a couple of months ago.” 

“Oh yeah?”. 

Betty nodded and grinned. “I think she likes you even more than she liked Trevor and that’s really saying something.” 

That was true actually given that things between Jughead and Betty’s mother had started off on the wrong foot completely when they first met, but ever since she had apologised to Betty who, in turn, gave her a second chance, Alice Cooper had kept her word and really tried to make things right and to be a better mother. She even gave Jughead some slack and accepted her daughters relationship with him - actually making an effort this time to get to know him this time before she judged or criticized. Which she didn’t. 

In a funny way, Jughead found a lot to admire in Alice Cooper, picking up traces of Betty in her that were clear and undeniable, while she also found herself admiring some of his aspects - the same ones she had previously attacked. To be honest, all Jughead really cared about was that his wife’s almost fractured relationship with her parents had drastically improved. That she wasn’t self harming anymore and seemed genuinely at ease whenever they came over. He knew that it would be a slow process, but he also knew that it would be worthwhile in the end. 

“I guess giving her bottles of her favourite wine every time we see them is finally starting to pay off, hey.” He joked lightly, the familiar sound of Betty’s laughter warming the very depths of his heart. 

“That or she simply realised that nothing she could say or do would ever tear us apart.” Betty pointed out, “Either way I’m not going to complain.” 

Jughead smiled against Betty’s hair then, taking a tremendous amount of comfort in knowing that she was right. That nothing could hurt them. That they were in fact soulmates like she always said they were. He kissed her head and then he kissed her lips gently, thinking that even though days like these appeared to be common or nothing especially different, it was the little things that were always there, that always happened, that were always different that ensured that days like these were still worth remembering. 

 

~~~ 

 

~•~”Would you like to know your future? If your answer is yes, think again. Not knowing is the greatest life motivator. So enjoy, endure, survive each moment as it comes to you in its proper sequence, a surprise.”- Vera Nazarian.~•~

 

“Okay so you’re certain you’re not going to tell me now -“ 

“- Juggie!” 

“- Because I really wouldn’t be upset if you did decide to tell me now instead of waiting for tonight.” 

Jughead watched as Betty sighed and playfully rolled her eyes from her place on the couch, wondering if his slightly excessive begging would finally pay off or not. Normally he wouldn’t be this interested in finding out what this surprise was, mostly because she usually caved and told him anyway, but her firm, but gentle refusal to tell him anything today only made his curiosity shoot through the roof. What’s more, Betty knew exactly what this was doing to him and seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot. 

“Beg all you want Juggie, but I’m not telling you anything until the time is right.” she said for what felt like the millionth time that day. She kissed his cheek and stood up, heading off to the bedroom to get ready for tonight. Jughead smiled after her, left to mope on the couch for a bit before he finally gave up and decided get ready as well. 

He couldn’t really pinpoint the exact moment when he decided he wasn’t a fan of surprises, mostly because he couldn’t really remember having any as a child. Surprises - the good kind anyway - weren’t a common factor in his life for such a long time that it always stunned him a little whenever they did happen. He knew that all surprises weren’t bad though and the more he thought about it now, the more he realised that the surprises he had experienced recently had been pretty good. In any case, Jughead trusted Betty with everything - even with surprises. 

They took his bike to Kevin’s and just like the first time Betty found her courage and asked him to give her a lift home, Jughead still loved the way she wrapped her arms around his torso, letting her fingers slip under his t-shirt and brush over his stomach in a way that made him want to turn around and take her back home where they could be alone. He loved the way she always rested her head against his back and closed her eyes, trusting him completely. At one point he remembered trying to teach her how to how to drive his dad’s old Ducati monster and how he, much to Betty’s amusement, had a proper, full on panic attack when she almost fell off. 

When they arrived they were greeted by their friends the same way they always were, but in true Kevin fashion his ‘happy birthday’ was far too happy and over the top for Jughead’s liking. 

“Jug,” Kevin scoffed, pulling him in for a hug after Moose, “After all these years you should know by now that I never do anything without a hefty dose of enthusiasm.” 

“I know, I know,” Jughead laughed, pulling back, “I just wish you’d be a little more reserved like Moose sometimes.” 

Apparently amused by the thought, Kevin rolled his eyes light heartedly while Moose, who was in the middle of giving Betty a hug, simply laughed at the idea of his boyfriend being anything else. 

“Don’t listen to him, Kev.” Betty chided playfully, coming to stand beside them, “We all love how enthusiastic you are.” 

“Thank you!” Kevin said, throwing his arm around Betty’s shoulders. “At least someone here appreciates my existence.” he added, walking into the apartment and pulling Betty along with him. 

Jughead and Moose watched them go before they smirked and glanced at each other, both of them most likely thinking at the same time that their lives would be absolutely dull if Kevin Keller wasn’t around to brighten things up along the way. 

The evening passed exactly the way Jughead expected it too, with them eating dinner and listening to Kevin boast about how he was personally responsible for bringing together what he called ‘The couple of the century’ - a flattering, but slightly exaggerated statement. 

“Okay think about it though, if it wasn’t for me and my families bookstore, the two of you probably never would’ve met!” He pointed out when everyone, especially Moose looked a little skeptical. 

“He has a point.” Betty whispered in Jughead’s ear, kissing him gently and snuggling into his side a little more. Truthfully, both of them had thanked Kevin profusely many times over for inadvertently bringing them together. Jughead even went as far as to say that, in a way, Kevin set the acts of fate in motion. 

“And I’m the one who convinced Jughead to go to that Literary Heroes Book Club meeting the night they finally got together.” Moose reminded them all, directing a smug smile at Kevin. 

“He has a point as well.” Jughead said with a chuckle. He tightened his arms around Betty and focused his attention on her then, blanking out the rest conversation when Kevin started to argue that while Moose definitely played a role in their friends eventually getting married, his role was clearly more important. 

When Kevin brought out a bottle of champagne to celebrate after dinner, Jughead was surprised when Betty turned down a glass, simply stating that she didn’t really feel like it. It confused him given that she was usually very festive and it was enough to make him get up and follow after her when she stepped out into the balcony. 

“Betts,” he said quietly, frowning slightly as he stepped towards her, “You alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m alright, just felt like some fresh air.” Betty turned around then and stepped towards him, burying herself deeply into his chest when she got the chance. Jughead smiled and kissed the crown of her head, holding her close. 

“Are you sure you don’t want some champagne?” he asked after a while, “It is my birthday after all.” 

“Believe me, Juggie I would if I could, but I can’t,” Betty said, giggling when she broke away him and saw the questioning look on his face. 

“What do you mean you can’t -“ Jughead began, stopping when Betty smiled at him and took his hand, placing it on her stomach. 

“I can’t.” she repeated softly, emphasizing the word as much as possible. 

Jughead froze, feeling his heart leap into his throat when his brain finally caught up with what she had just said. They’d always talked about it in the past. Having children was something they both wanted when the time was right and, looking at her now he couldn’t think of a better time to hear this incredible news. 

“Betts, are you - You’re pregnant ...” he breathed, tears of joy pricking his eyes as he looked at her. Betty grinned and nodded in return, laughing happily a few seconds later when Jughead picked her up and twirled her around. 

“I told you that this surprise would be worth the wait.” Betty said when he placed her back down on the ground again, her eyes shining with tears and happiness. Same as his. Jughead chuckled and smirked, realising now why she had been so secretive and steadfast all day. He knew that there had to be a good reason and he honestly couldn’t think of a better one than this. 

“I love you, so much Juggie.” Betty added then, her voice a little breathless and overwhelmed. 

“I know and I love you to Betts, more than words can describe.” he whispered back, settling his mouth over hers again in a thorough and deep kiss. 

It was and always would be, the best birthday he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and comments are always appreciated!! Xx


End file.
